wormsfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Revvie
If you need me to reply to your message in a timely manner, please leave a signature (press the button labeled "signature" on top of the edit window). Where are the rest? I don't get it, before Halloween, there where about 100 people editing the wikia at a time, every day. Now there are only 2 people, that "random ADS" guy, and user 176.43.202.209. Admins you should promote this wiki, or let your friends know about it, my friends and family aren't into this stuff. Look, the admins are gone. They don't care about this Wiki anymore. They just LEFT... Seriously? WTF? I think I know why everyone is gone Before me and the other guy came, someone was cursing out a number of contributers and admins. Is this true? ( 23:02, December 14, 2013 (UTC)) I came to this Wikia a LONG time ago, probably a couple of years before you did. And yeah, that could be true, not sure though. I forgot what happened. (By the way, I'm not Orangitu, I'm the guy who reads your memes.) 23:21, December 14, 2013 (UTC) Ban him! Please ban , I've had problems with that little pig before and now, he's vandalizing many pages! Please block him for a LOOOOONG time so we don't have to see his face here ever again. Thank you. 22:00, December 18, 2013 (UTC) Please stop ignoring us... Orangitu, why must you ignore us? It's like you abandoned this Wiki. You were a great admin... Were... Listen, a vandal has created a spam page called "Sliver's Rage". In his summary of the page, he says he's doing this for the Creepypasta Wiki (seriously, we don't care about that kind of Wiki) and he doesn't seem to mean any harm, but I don't believe him. We don't have many admins in this Wiki, so we need you to delete that page. Okay? That's all we want you to do... 21:12, December 24, 2013 (UTC) Re: Any Suggestions? About bureaucrat Hello, I recieved your message about whether or not I believe you'd make a good bureaucrat, and I think this wiki could use it. Being an admin and having well over 500 edits, it seems necessary to have you as a bureaucrat. I am not as active as I was, by the way. I just happened to venture over here after playing the worms game and I found quite a lot of vandalism, so I tried to clean some of it up. I soon forgot about this wiki after losing my internet for a few weeks, and that's why I went inactive. Knowing now that we have at least a few active users, I will certainly be more active. Anyways, sure, I'll leave my opinion. EVILORD BADMAN! >:D (talk) :Thanks man, I'll be looking forward to cooperating with you. -- Orangitu | Talk 14:30, January 6, 2014 (UTC) Hows the wiki? Good, bad you name it! Seems the worms wiki site is not popular anymore, but if you like angry birds you better see it if you have time. If not it's ok. --Hammerbro19 (talk) 09:47, January 6, 2014 (UTC) Hammerbro19 (There was another message here that I wrote, but I removed it because it was kinda mean. If you wanted to see the message, look at this page's history.) 14:49, January 7, 2014 (UTC) Got your feedback. I shoudn't have to say that, but I will try to make this wiki a fun and enjoyable site ok? Cheers! :)--Hammerbro19 (talk) 07:49, January 7, 2014 (UTC) Okay then, thanks for not snapping at me for saying that. xD 14:47, January 7, 2014 (UTC) Congratulations! Awesome, you're a bureaucrat now! All we need is more admins and this Wiki will be fine. :D 13:31, January 8, 2014 (UTC) :Yay! Thanks for the congratulations. I hope we can find some willing candidates in the near future. -- Orangitu | Talk 13:35, January 8, 2014 (UTC) :::Woah, you replied already?? Didn't see that coming... And don't worry, we'll find more candidates, and maybe one day Koenachtig will come back to this Wiki. :) ::: 13:38, January 8, 2014 (UTC) :::By the way, just curious, who's the founder of this Wiki? I don't think it's Koenachtig, he was never claimed to be the founder. Who is it? 20:27, January 10, 2014 (UTC) ::::Nobody knows who found this wiki, all we know is that it was found on March 2006. Koen adopted the wiki in September 2010. -- Orangitu | Talk 21:39, January 10, 2014 (UTC) ::::::Nobody knows? Ugh, you gotta be kidding me... I really was hoping to know who this guy was. Let's just pretend Koenachtig founded this Wiki, or maybe you. xD :::::: 23:08, January 10, 2014 (UTC) :::::::Most other wikis knows who their founder is. We don't - you should be proud. :::::::...Hehe, just kidding. On a serious note, We really don't know who our founder was. I've checked the users list - the earliest edit was a wikia creation bot, and there were no edits by the founder even a while after that. I don't even know if the founder intended this wiki to be about the worms games, maybe he wanted to make a database of worm-type computer viruses...? :p :::::::I actually wanted to add this part to our info page, but I just couldn't get the words right. -- Orangitu | Talk 05:15, January 11, 2014 (UTC) :::::::::Well, for some reason that would be kinda depressing if this Wiki really was originally intended to be a database of "worm-type" computer viruses. xD :::::::::Thanks for the reply! 12:01, January 11, 2014 (UTC) (Reset indentation) Usually, the easiest way to find out who founded a wiki is to (potentially briefly) enable the on the wiki, as the founder automatically gets a special badge identifying them as such. If you don't want to do that or it doesn't work for whatever reason, then I imagine that Wikia Staff might have a way of finding out who the founder is; you'd just want to ask on one of their message walls on Community Central. Oscuritaforze (talk) 20:37, January 11, 2014 (UTC) : Thank you so much, I'd love to meet whoever found this Wiki. You must have a lot of knowledge of Wikias... : 21:08, January 11, 2014 (UTC) ::To be honest, I'm not particularly interested to finding out who found this wiki. I guess I could try if the other users are interested. -- Orangitu | Talk 05:33, January 12, 2014 (UTC) ::Okay, so I tried temporarily enabling achievements as you suggested, but there's nobody on the leaderboard. I assume the founder would have automatically earned the badge after I turned on the feature - making him the only person on the board; is this correct? Forgive me if my post sounds amateurish, I don't have much experience with wikia's features. -- Orangitu | Talk 05:44, January 12, 2014 (UTC) :::Yeah, that's what should have happened. :::Hmm, now that I think about it, the date listed on as the "date created" might actually be the date that this wiki was migrated to the new (at the time) database. If that is the case, I suppose the founder could have lost their "founder" tag during that process. :::...In which case we may never know who founded this wiki. I'm not even sure if staff could help here. :::Oscuritaforze (talk) 18:12, January 12, 2014 (UTC) :::::This is ridiculous... What kind of fool would create a Wikia and hide himself so no-one ever knows who created it? ::::: 14:20, January 13, 2014 (UTC) :::::: I don't think that was done on purpose. From what I can tell, wikia (probably) moved its wikis to a new database in around 2006, which made the founder lose his founding tag. I guess the founder had already gone inactive around that time, so he never made any edits after the move. ::::::I'm not too sure about this theory though, if this was indeed correct, there should already be more than a few articles on the wiki when it was "created". Wikistats listed that at the time of its "founding", the wiki only had two images and zero articles. --Orangitu | Talk 10:02, January 16, 2014 (UTC) ::::::::You may be right. Good theory, I don't have much knowledge about Wikias though. Oscuritaforze, however, seems to be an expert. ::::::::This was one long discussion (that I started), maybe we should end it or clean it up. It's strange, I just created this discussion to congratulate you for becoming a bureaucrat, and now we're suddenly talking about the founder of this Wiki and computer viruses. Weird, huh? (And I don't know how to reset the indentation.) :::::::: 13:41, January 16, 2014 (UTC) I heard a rumour for another worms game, is it true? Is it a hoax? Am I just confusing this with worms 4:mayhem? I don't know... Anyway, I found somewhere that a new game (possibly being confused with worms 4:mayhem) called worms mayhem is being developed by team17 and they plan on releasing it on Nintendo handhelds, possibly the 3DS and/or the Wii U, then again, when I search for the next sonic game I find sources from 2005, 2010, etc. Keep in mind this is just a rumour, so don't get your hopes up until team17 (might) announce it. ( 15:04, January 12, 2014 (UTC))now think of everything not existing, then rest your brain, cause I was told I have a knack at these things, by my mom :) :It would have been nice if you've provided me a link to where you found it, that way it would be much easier for me to tell if this rumour is true or not. Anyway, always take rumours with a pinch of salt. -- Orangitu | Talk 12:23, January 13, 2014 (UTC) :::I doubt it's true. Team17 already created a game called "Worms 4: Mayhem" (which is my favorite Worms game), and it wouldn't make sense if they create another Worms game that has the same title, just without the "4", making it "Worms Mayhem". I think whoever stated there's going to be a new Worms game with that title must've been lying or misunderstood something. Don't believe him. ::: 14:24, January 13, 2014 (UTC) You've changed your profile picture? WHY? I know this is a very pointless question, but why did you change your epic profile picture? I know it was really old, but it was awesome. It was the "nuclear symbol" from Worms Armageddon itself, but changed to a blue color. Your new profile picture is... some sort of anime girl?? 14:02, January 16, 2014 (UTC) :I just changed it on a whim. The old picture was really boring me. --Orangitu | Talk 07:53, January 17, 2014 (UTC) Question about worms 2: Armageddon for xbox 360 Well, as I see in the trailers and photos I see in the game as the landscape deforms the deformed area is replaced by underground dirt and the deformation looks more smooth and better. And the water can be seen in the background too. But when I got the game I got all the DLC and it didn't happen, I saw the settings and I never saw how to make it possible. Can you tell me how to make it possible, if you don't understand what I mean, look at the termite effect on the Termites page, and look at the featured image on the Main page. Whoever knows what I mean please answer. ( 12:48, January 18, 2014 (UTC))"Free at last! Free at last! Thank God almighty! We are free at last!" Yes, I am of darker skin color, and glad I am young in freedom and the whites saw to not judge us by our skin color, but by the content of our character (no offense) :You're probably talking about the graphics quality setting. There are options to enable and disable the effects you're talking about, but these are likely only available on the PC version (Worms: Reloaded). I'm not sure if these settings are available on the console. --Orangitu | Talk 13:30, January 18, 2014 (UTC) :well, tell me the setting code, like how I go to the speech page on this wiki like this, main page>search= poor rapper>speech page>edit=poor rapper| Like that, like, what thing do I press, like I press single player to go to quick match, or customise to go to "manage teams" so where do I go to do that, cause I couldn't find the setting anywhere. ( 14:40, January 19, 2014 (UTC))Boom-shakalaka is back! Ban this lunatic, please! If you check the Wiki Activity, you might notice this vandalizing. He vandalized a LOT of pages, luckily someone else "undone" the edits. But you should ban this fool before he vandalizes again. Ban him permanently, please. He vandalized too much. You might notice I sent a message to him with a lot of rude words, heh... Sorry about that, but the bigger problem is the vandalism. 21:33, January 22, 2014 (UTC) :Sorry for being late, I couldn't make time to check the wiki yesterday. The user was blocked, thanks for reverting his edits. --Orangitu | Talk 10:26, January 23, 2014 (UTC) :::Thank you, that child got what he deserved. ::: 14:07, January 23, 2014 (UTC) A simple request... Hey Orangitu, can you slightly change the name of this page, please? I know this is very pointless, but you see, I created the page a long time ago and I named it "Nuclear Bomb (Worms 2)". I don't like the "(Worms 2)" part of the name anymore, adding that to the page's name was stupid (also, the Nuke first appeared in Worms: The Director's Cut, not Worms 2). I'm sure you have the power to change a page's name, right? So, can you change the page's name to just "Nuclear Bomb", please? Thank you! (Really, though, it would be appreciated.) 12:20, January 25, 2014 (UTC) :You don't actually need admin rights to rename a page, registered users can also do so. You've been here for a while now, I do think you should register. I'll fulfill your request of course. --Orangitu | Talk 02:49, January 26, 2014 (UTC) :::I'll think about it, maybe someday I can become an actual user here. After all, I did make a lot of useful edits. Thanks for the suggestion! (And thanks for changing the page's name!) ::: 12:58, January 26, 2014 (UTC) I've had enough. This Wiki is starting to piss me off. Whenever I post a message, later, it disappears. And when I post ANOTHER message, the other message appears again, and then later, they BOTH disappear. And when someone edits something, later, the new edit disappears. When you click "Edit", the new edit appears again. Why does everything keep disappearing? IT'S MAKING ME CRAZY. (And I have to post a new message just so I can edit the old message.) 14:44, January 27, 2014 (UTC) :I've never had that kind of problem before. Do you mind explaining in more detail? If you're talking about your user page, it may be due to your constantly changing IP address. --Orangitu | Talk 14:01, January 28, 2014 (UTC) :::Okay, let's say I made an edit to the Indian Nuclear Test page (and I did, actually). The page saves the edit I made when I publish it. But later, when I visit the page again, the new edit is gone, and only the previous edit can be seen. When the new edit disappears, I click "Edit" and the new edit appears again. When I go back, the new edit is still gone. When I click "Edit" again and click "Publish" (without even changing anything), the new edit FINALLY appears. The same thing happens when I post a message on a talk page. Sometimes, the new edit doesn't even appear in the page's history. It's really annoying. Sorry if you still didn't get it. And I don't think it has anything to do with my I.P. address. ::: 14:48, January 28, 2014 (UTC) ::::Hmm, I'm not sure if this is correct, but it may be a browser cache problem. Try pressing Ctrl+F5 (reload without cache) on the page you think is displaying an incorrect version. Do tell me the results. --Orangitu | Talk 13:45, January 29, 2014 (UTC) ::::::Okay, but I think it stopped doing that mistake. If it happens again, I'll try doing that, and I'll tell you the results. Thanks! :::::: 16:47, January 29, 2014 (UTC) Please make this wiki mobile-friendly I edit this wiki via kindle and I'd like it for you to make it mobile friendly. : Oh... So that's why your grammar isn't perfect. Just saying... : 22:33, January 29, 2014 (UTC) ::I don't think that is something I can do. If you're talking about the homepage, I suppose I can edit the margins for it to suit better on a smaller screen, but the mobile site in general is made by the wikia staff. If you have some suggestions, I recommend you contact them instead. --Orangitu | Talk 01:29, January 31, 2014 (UTC) We gotta change some things. The background and the icon for this Wiki are simple, old, and boring. The background is nothing special, it's just blue with a bunch of large W's. The icon is not BAD, but it still could be better. Where's the Grenade or the nuclear symbol in "WORMS"? They were supposed to replace the "O" in "WORMS" with the Grenade or the nuclear symbol! The background could be fan-art of a random Worms Armageddon ''landscape, with a bunch of Worms on it firing weapons like Bazookas and causing chaos. That would be brilliant. The icon could be the "''WORMS" logo from Worms 4: Mayhem, with the Grenade and stuff. And under the logo would be "Wiki" in small, orange letters, and it would spell "WORMS ''Wiki". Take a look at Charlie Gál's version of the Wiki's icon, his version is perfect. But just to make it even better, we can add Boggy B (I created a link to the page, in case you don't know what I'm talking about) next to the icon, holding a Bazooka. That would be cool. Wait... You know what? I just looked at the page "Worms Wiki:About" and I saw the gallery showing all the old logos and backgrounds for this Wiki. You see the first picture in the gallery of the Wiki's logo from September 20, 2010 to November 3, 2010 for the "Monaco skin"? Yes, THAT picture! It's perfect! I like it even better than Charlie's logo. Let's modify that a little, maybe we can change the large blue circle behind the text to a large version of ''Worms Armageddon's nuclear symbol, and make "WIKI" under "WORMS" a little smaller, and make the "W" and the second "I" in "WIKI" the same size as the first "I" and the "K", and make them lowercase (but the "W" should still be capital). Let's also slightly change the Worm on top of the logo, give him a more Worms 4: Mayhem ''look (my favorite Worm design is the ''Worms 4: Mayhem ''design), and give him a Bazooka. And we can add two more Worms next to logo, one on the left side, one on the right side (and also give them ''Worms 4: Mayhem ''looks, too). The Worm on the left side should hold a Handgun from ''Worms 2, and the Worm on the right side should hold a Sheep. Sorry for adding this long paragraph, but I really liked that picture, why did you guys change it? And I think this is a great idea. What do you think? You can change it to anything you like, but we can't keep this old logo and background forever. It's time we actually did something. 13:21, January 31, 2014 (UTC) :I've thought about these things before. About the logo - I do think the old one is better. The thing is, when wikia moved to the (then) new skin, they imposed new restrictions on the wiki logo (they don't even call it a logo anymore, they referred to it as a "wordmark"). The new logo has to be wide (about 3x its height), and has to be a maximum of a certain kilobytes in size. The current logo is the best adaptation of the old logo I could come up with. :The wiki's background also suffered much of the same. It has to be a maximum of a certain size (100kb if I'm not wrong), so the old background was out of the question. In the end I came up with the cropped boxshot background, but it turns out to be quite an eyesore, so I replaced it with the current one. :--Orangitu | Talk 11:44, February 1, 2014 (UTC) :::This is ridiculous. Wikia just had to make it look boring. Oh well, I guess for now, we'll just have to keep it like this, unfortunately... ::: 13:34, February 1, 2014 (UTC) Very small request... Sorry to bother you, but can you just slightly change the name of the page "Jet pack"? I just want you to capitalize the "P" in "pack". It's supposed to be "Jet Pack", not "Jet pack". This may be pointless and unnecessary, but this kind of thing really bugs me. What kind of careless fool would create a page with incorrect grammar in the title? 20:32, February 13, 2014 (UTC) Just one small thing Can you tell me how I create redirects? :D NorwaysBiggestFan (talk) 21:25, February 13, 2014 (UTC) :That's quite easy, really. Just switch to source mode and type #REDIRECT yourlinkhere. If done right, your preview should show a return symbol next to the link you placed, like this. Keep up the good work! --Orangitu | Talk 12:00, February 14, 2014 (UTC) Question Why have you removed some parts of the Scales of Justice Trivia? I wrote that a long time ago, and sorry if you think that info was incorrect, but it is true. Worms 3D ''really WAS the first, and so far only, 3D ''Worms ''game that features the Scales of Justice. And I understand why you removed the part with the ''Worms ''Knowledge Base thinking the Scales might have appeared in the original ''Worms ''and ''Worms: The Director's Cut. But it was still info worth keeping, yet you erased it, along with the "Worms 3D was the first 3D Worms ''game to feature the Scales of Justice" part of the Trivia. Sorry if you think this is rude, and I would like to ask you, did the Scales appear in the first generation ''Worms ''games? I have ''Worms Reinforcements, but I never saw it once. 15:05, February 14, 2014 (UTC) :Ah yes, sorry about that. I was kinda tired when I read that one. I misread the sentence as "Worms 3D is the only worms game to feature scales of justice", which is definitely not the case. Thanks for adding it back. :About the availability in WormsDC and the original Worms, the sentence implies it's a speculation. I'd rather have someone else (I don't own the first generation games) confirm it for themselves rather than adding that. Also I don't think that point was clarified enough. I'm certain the folks over at WKB play a lot of Worms and WormsDC, and it's impossible for them to need to speculate something as basic as a weapon availability. The trivia point should have clarified as to why it was speculated to appear in the 1st generation games. :--Orangitu | Talk 16:09, February 15, 2014 (UTC) :::Well, as I said, I have a first generation Worms ''game (''Worms Reinforcements) but I never saw the Scales of Justice ONCE. Worms ''Knowledge Base must have been wrong, I have no idea where they saw the Scales of Justice in any first generation games. They weren't sure, though. That's why they put a question mark next to ''Worms ''and ''Worms: The Director's Cut ''on their list of ''Worms ''games that feature the Scales of Justice. Quite strange, really. And I guess it was pointless to add that to the Trivia, since the Scales of Justice most certainly did not appear in the first generation ''Worms. ::: 17:17, February 15, 2014 (UTC) Suggestions First, some of the game articles are incorrectly named, compared to the way Team17 writes them. Worms: Clan Wars, Worms: Crazy Golf, Worms: Reloaded, and Worms: Revolution all have colons where there should be none. These articles should be renamed without the colon. A lot of related pages would have to be updated with new links, but of course I'd help with this since it's my fault suggestion. Second, on the Top Navigation for the Games section, you should change it to drop-down menus that cover multiple games. Something like this: *Category:Games|Games **1st Gen. ***Worms (1995) ***Worms Reinforcements ***Worms & Reinforcements United ***Worms: The Director's Cut **2nd Gen. ***Worms 2 ***Worms Armageddon ***Worms World Party **3rd Gen. ***Worms: Open Warfare ***Worms: Open Warfare 2 ***Worms (2007) ***Worms 2: Armageddon ***Worms: A Space Oddity ***Worms Reloaded ***Worms: Battle Islands **4th Gen. ***Worms Revolution ***Worms Clan Wars ***Worms 3 ***Worms Battlegrounds **3D ***Worms 3D ***Worms 4: Mayhem ***Worms Forts: Under Siege ***Worms: Ultimate Mayhem You can view source and copy/paste it. Something similar could be done with weapons but I don't know how the grouping would go. Finally, in Wiki Features you should enable Message Wall. I know some people don't like it, but it is easier to use compared to the Talk pages. -Q*terplx (talk) 21:00, February 16, 2014 (UTC) : I know you're waiting for Orangitu to reply to you, but I'll reply first since Orangitu isn't here for now. : First, even if the colons are not supposed to be there, it's not so important, and I honestly think it looks better than way. For example, doesn't "Worms: Clan Wars" look better than just "Worms Clan Wars"? Also, the colon placed after "Worms" in the title of a Worms ''game, let's say ''Worms: Clan Wars, shows that Worms: Clan Wars is part of the Worms ''series. The "''Clan Wars" part shows the actual name of the game, while the "Worms" part shows the name of the series that game is part of. The colon seperates them to avoid confusion. : Second, I guess that's a good idea. Orangitu might do that. : Finally, I honestly prefer talk pages. Message Walls MAY be easier to use, but you can edit any message you post in a talk page. I'm not sure if you can edit your posts in a Message Wall. And many of us are used to talk pages. : I know I said this before, but you should become an admin one day. Your edits are great, and this wiki has a small amount of admins and bureaucrats, and that isn't good. : 21:30, February 16, 2014 (UTC) ::You can edit posts in Message Walls. -Q*terplx (talk) 21:39, February 16, 2014 (UTC) :::Really? So, I guess maybe we SHOULD change talk pages to Message Walls? I'm still not sure if people would like this or not. ::: 21:44, February 16, 2014 (UTC) ::::To clarify, the only people who can edit a message under the Message Wall system by default are admins (or people with equivalent rights, like Wikia Staff) and the person who originally posted it. ::::(I personally prefer talk pages, as I feel that they are easier to moderate and message walls make searching through older messages more difficult, but I do know that message walls seem to be generally more favored across Wikia as a whole.) ::::Oscuritaforze (talk) 04:35, February 17, 2014 (UTC) ::::::Definitely. Message Walls are overrated, Oscuritaforze is right. Anyone can edit talk pages. Some areas in this wiki, however, have Message Walls. :::::: 16:35, February 17, 2014 (UTC) How many admins are there in this wiki? The headline says it all. Oh, and can you tell me their names? I know they're probably inactive, but I'd like to know anyways. And PLEASE don't tell me Koenachtig, you, and NorwaysBiggestFan are the only admins around here. 21:35, February 16, 2014 (UTC) :It looks like it is just those three. :For future reference, you can always see which users have admin rights on a given wiki by looking at (which directs to ). :Oscuritaforze (talk) 04:35, February 17, 2014 (UTC) :::Such bulls**t, a normal wiki would at least have four or five active admins. What happened to Koenachtig? Is he dead or something? Oh, and thanks for the link. ::: 16:39, February 17, 2014 (UTC) Messed up page... nuff said... The Classes page was vandalized ( 14:05, February 17, 2014 (UTC)) nuff said... : So? The page is back to normal now, and that retarded vandal has been taken care of. I also called him a worthless pig. : 16:41, February 17, 2014 (UTC)